The present application relates generally to wireless communications devices and, more particularly, to antennas used in such devices.
Many communications devices require multiple antennas that are located in close proximity (e.g., less than a quarter of a wavelength apart) and that can operate simultaneously within the same frequency band. Common examples of such communications devices include communications products such as wireless access points and femtocells. Many communications system architectures (such as Multiple Input Multiple Output (MIMO), and diversity) that include standard protocols for mobile wireless communications devices (such as 802.11n for wireless LAN, and 3G data communications such as 802.16e (WiMAX), HSDPA, and 1×EVDO) require multiple antennas operating simultaneously.